1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for controlling the operations of a display device, and more particularly, a method for controlling a screen displayed on the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital TV services using wired or wireless communication networks are become more common. The digital TV services can provide various services which have not been provided in existing analog broadcasting services.
For example, an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) service that is one type of the digital TV services is a bidirectional service which allows a user to actively select the kind, watching time, or the like of a program to be watched. The IPTV service can provide various additional services, such as Internet search, home shopping, on-line games, or the like, based on such a bidirectional characteristic.